The present invention pertains to shaving apparatus and, more particularly, to a moisturizing device incorporated as an integral part of a razor head in which a razor blade is held or encapsulated.
In order to provide background for a complete understanding of the present invention, reference may be made to certain prior art patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,825,335 to Connolly; 2,600,880 to Karle; 2,677,883 to Schallgruber; 2,861,338 to Boland and 3,768,161 to Miller. In one form or another, the patented devices include a roller or sponge applicator or the like, particularly for dispensing moisture and lubricants.
In the case of the Karle patent, there is specifically provided a moisture-retaining pad disposed immediately in advance of the cutting edge of a razor. However, for reasons which will become apparent, the present invention is directed to a variety of objects not considered or fulfilled by the aforesaid prior art.
In particular, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a moisturizing device in the form of a moisture-retaining pad uniquely incorporated as an integral or unitary part of the razor blade head and so situated relative to the razor blade that the area of skin immediately in advance of the blade can, by suitable manipulation of the razor head, have moisture applied with precise regulation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a moisture-retaining pad or applicator so related to the razor blade head and so disposed with reference to the user's face that the moisturizing pad or applicator will be judiciously squeezed or have pressure applied to it whereby moisture and/or lather can be expressed onto the user's face so as to promote efficiency and comfort in shaving.
The aforesaid objects are fulfilled and implemented by means of a primary feature of the present invention which comprises a razor blade head, preferably constituted of plastic, in which the blade is firmly held or encapsulated, and in which a suitable slot or slots are formed at the lower edges of such head. The slot or slots are defined by a flap or pair of flaps situated at the under surface of the head, such flap or flaps having either been formed integrally in the manufacturing process of forming the head or having been made integral with the remainder of the head at a later stage. The flaps are preferably composed of the same plastic material as the head itself, thereby possessing great resilicency or flexibility so as to allow the moisturizing applicator or sponge to be readily squeezed as the downward shaving stroke is accomplished. As a result, the shaver is able to regulate precisely the amount of moisture in the form of hot water and lather introduced to the face and beard by the amount of pressure applied in the shaving operation.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be understood by reference to the following specification in conjunction with the annexed drawings, in which like parts have been given like numbers.